The Twilight 25 Round 8
by Cathy9
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words, well these ones have to be much shorter. Twenty five picture prompts and my active imagination are rising to this challenge.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 8  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Alice/Bella  
Rating:M

Word Count: 498

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

I swear to God, I am never going to do my baby sister another favor again as long as I live. All right that's a lie, the next time she jumps in my lap, wraps her arms around my neck and begs me to help her I'll just wait a little longer before I cave. She's annoying at the best of times and generally resembles a kitten on crack.

Yes, that is why I am currently behind the makeshift bar in one of her friend's studio apartments making orgasms, sex on the beach and blowjobs for twenty drunken women at the bachelorette party she is throwing for one of her friends from work. I offered to pay for Alice to take them all out to a real bar but she insisted on doing this her way. I drew the line when she wanted me to be part of one of the party games. There was no way in hell I was going to let blindfolded drunks anywhere near my body to play a raunchy version of pin the tail on the donkey.

Donkey, sort of sums up how I'm feeling right now, like a total jackass for agreeing to this. My older brother apparently stood up dropping Alice on her skinny little ass when she tried to get him to help her out. My mom's mad at him but I think her wrath would have been better than this evening.

"Emmett!"

"Hi Bella, what can I get you?"

"A Jack and Coke."

"Sure."

As I was making her drink I looked up and noticed that she was standing there grinning at me while she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Bella what the hell?"

"Don't you want to see my boobs Em?"

"Bella, if you were not dating my brother and my girlfriend wasn't standing over there glaring at me…"

"You just don't think I'm attractive," Bella started to cry.

"Bells, you've obviously had one too many. Now be a good girl and put your top back on."

"No, I want to put your shirt on instead."

"Bella?"

"Please Em?"

"I swear to God, I'm killing Alice," I huffed as I unbuttoned my white shirt and gave it to Bella.

I watched her walk away and hand it to Alice who didn't look too happy. I saw her walk over to her purse, pull out her wallet and hand Bella a bill. Bella laughed, strutted over to me and handed me my shirt back.

"Thanks Em, Alice bet me fifty bucks that I couldn't get you to take your shirt off. I knew you would because you always wear a T under your shirts just like Edward."

"Nice one Bells. Now you either owe me dinner or half the money."

"It would be cheaper to give you half the money Em."

"Damn, I was hoping you were just drunk enough to go for the dinner option."


	2. Lantern

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 20  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Jasper/Alice  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 477

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

We were finally alone for the first time in two months. Em and Rose had taken the kids camping for the weekend leaving just the two of us. I love my children, don't get me wrong, but ten-year-old twins can suck the life out of you faster than a vampire. I was tired of Alice having to whisper my name when I made love to her. Tonight, I hoped the entire neighborhood could hear her. I'd ordered dinner from Alice's favorite Thai restaurant and made us each a plate with a generous glass of wine. I was waiting on Alice, as always to come downstairs. I called up to her to tell her dinner was getting cold and she told me she would be there in a minute. I was just about to start eating when I heard her call my name. I looked up to see my beloved wife in the skimpiest sheer purple negligee smiling provocatively at me. I stood up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs, kissing her passionately before scooping her up in my arms.

"You better be taking me to the table, I'm hungry."

"You can't be as hungry as I am and food is the last thing on my mind."

"Jasper, table now!" Alice ordered and I let her down beside her chair.

Just as I sat down the entire house went dark and I growled in frustration, which only made Alice laugh, "Relax babe, the old camping light is next to the flour container on the counter. I thought the kids would want it but apparently Uncle Em has a cool LED one that changes colour."

I got up and felt my way around in the dark to the fridge then went a bit to the left and found the lantern. I turned on the little switch and brought it back to the table putting it in front of Alice so I could see her. The way her tongue would come out to trap the glass noodles to the fork so she could eat them fascinated me. I pretty much shoveled my food down my throat and drank my wine in one sip. Alice rolled her eyes at me and continued eating at an even slower pace. She played with the lantern switch twice before I moved it just out of her reach. If I had to wait for her, I was going to take in every inch of her body.

She finally popped the last bit of her spring roll in her mouth and I was out of my chair. I pulled her chair back, grabbed the lantern and demanded that she follow me. The lantern was placed on the fireplace mantle and I bent her over the couch quickly removing her sheer panties.

"Alice I want to hear you."

"Then start making me scream Jasper."


	3. Heading Home

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #25  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Rose

Rating: M  
Word Count: 485

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

I sat down at the back of the relatively empty train putting my briefcase beside me. It had been a long day to cap off a stressful week. I quickly shed my faux tortoise shell glasses and let my hair out of its neat bun giving my head a shake and raking my hands through my blond tresses. Being the company's youngest Vice President no longer energized me and the commute was killing me. I propped up my high-heeled feet on the seat across from me leaning my head back. I ignored the first few train stops until I heard Princeton Junction.

I looked around and smiled, the train was still not very busy so I took off my blazer, blouse and bra, leaving just my pink silk cami on. I leaned back again pushing my breasts out and closed my eyes. I heard someone settle in the seat across from me and slowly ran my hands down my chest circling my very hard nipples before leaving my hands in my lap.

My day had been utter crap. I spilled coffee on myself at lunch, none of my students were paying attention to my lecture and half of them didn't even hand in their essays. I ran my hand through my dark brown curls as I made my way to the car that normally held the fewest passengers. I went straight to the back and grinned when I saw the blond beauty. She was in rare form today clad in a silky cami that did nothing to hide her large nipples. I smacked my lips loudly and waited to see what she'd do next.

With my audience in place, I pulled my cami out of my skirt and ran both hands up my smooth skin twisting both nipples until I started to moan. I heard him suck in his breath and lifted my cami higher as I continued to play with my breasts. I decided to go for broke and pushed my cami right above my breasts as I continued to play with them, licking my finger and making circles around my nipples and kneading my breasts.

It was getting harder to breath and I had to adjust myself twice, the erotic little show she was putting on was more risqué than normal. I was wondering if she was going to take her panties off when my station was called out. I groaned and watched as she tucked her bra and blouse in her briefcase and slid her blazer back on. She turned around and looked at me.

"Was your day as horrid as mine Em?" She asked with a sexy grin.

"Rose, it was a complete waste of my time. Do you think we can have pre dinner sex once we get home?"

"How does pre dinner, during dinner, after dinner and then TGIF sex sound?"

"I love you Rose."

"I love you Em.


	4. Waiting

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #13  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s):Kate/Garrett  
Rating:M  
Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

The moment Garrett smiled at me I was in love. He was tall and lanky with shaggy sandy blond hair and the most amazing blue eyes. After checking him out I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"See something you like little girl?" he asked with a wicked grin as he blatantly checked me out.

"Yes I do but I am not a little girl. I bet you aren't more than two years older than me."

"What are we wagering?"

"When you discover I'm right you owe me dinner, a movie and a drink."

"We both know you are too young to drink."

"Hand over your drivers license." Kate pulled hers out of her purse and handed it to him.

"So your name is Katrina."

"I prefer Kate and Garrett you are one year and four months older than me. I'm free tomorrow night for that date."

"Can I buy you a coffee?"

"I'd prefer a hot chocolate."

Garrett chuckled, "You seem to like the word prefer."

"That is because I am not your typical leggy blond."

"I've known you for two minutes and nothing about you is typical, lets go get some hot chocolate in July."

Garrett and I were attached at the hip for the rest of the summer until he had to leave his Aunt's house to go back home. We talked every night via the computer and couldn't wait for Thanksgiving break to be reunited. His parents paid to fly me to Boston and we had an amazing week together. Garrett was a Senior in high school and had applied to several schools including The University of Washington to be closer to me. When he was accepted into Oxford with a nearly full scholarship I encouraged him to go even though my heart was breaking. We spent the entire summer together and when he kissed me goodbye at the airport I thought we'd be over.

Garrett proved how devoted he was to me by sending me daily e-mails and we Skyped once a week. He also told me about all the courses Oxford offered and convinced me to keep my studies up so I could join him.

So here I sit on my bed, my nails freshly bitten thanks to my nerves waiting for my mother to come home. What possessed her to come home at lunch and bring the mail back to work with her was beyond me. I just wanted to see a thick manila envelope with a British postmark.

I heard her call out my name an hour later and she came upstairs with several thick manila envelopes. I tossed Harvard, Yale and Stanford aside until I saw it.

"Kate, I had to open the envelope to see if you were offered scholarship money. Your scholarship doesn't quite cover costs so you are going to have to get a part time job starting now. I think you should wake Garrett up and tell him he'll like his roommate next year."


	5. Make A Wish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 10  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

My nerves were already shot and I hadn't even finished drinking my glass of milk; let alone the rest of the massive breakfast my mom made for me. We had just moved from Houston to Forks. Forks is in Washington State, I never heard of it until my dad told us we were moving there because he accepted the Chief of Staff position at the local hospital. We moved in the week before school started. I started grade six at Forks Middle School. I ate half my eggs and the toast to make my mother happy.

It was a ten-minute drive from our house to the school and I squirmed in my seat when mom leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. I went inside the main door and found the office.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock, I'm starting the sixth grade today."

"That southern drawl is so nice Jasper. All your classes are going to be in the rest of the hallway. Even numbers are on the right, odd on the left and your first class of the day is your homeroom. Here is your schedule and your homeroom is History in room 108."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Enjoy your day dear."

I walked to my class and found a short raven-haired girl bouncing on the balls of her feet. I leaned against the door and it squeaked causing her to turn around and look at me. Her eyes were brown like mine but darker.

"Hi, I'm Alice and you must be Jasper. My dad works with your dad at the hospital. I told him I'd be your friend. He didn't tell me that you were cute. I like your blond hair!"

"Umm, hi Alice nice to meet you."

"Wow, you talk funny but I like it!"

"Umm, thank you. History is my favourite subject."

"I don't really like school but I like lunch time because I can talk for an hour. You can sit with me."

"Thank you again but don't the boys sit together?"

"Some do but I sit with my big brothers and their girlfriends."

I figured my dad would be mad at me if I said no, "Okay."

Alice had the same schedule as I did and she never left me alone or stopped talking. Our teachers were always telling her to be quiet. I finally thought I'd get a break from her on Saturday when mom took me to the park but she was there with her mom. She told me to follow her and we ended up at a wishing well. Alice took out two dimes and gave me one.

"Make a wish."

"I made a wish and then Alice did too."

"What did you wish for mommy and daddy?" Our five year old asked.

"I wished that daddy would marry me when we got older."

"You got your wish mommy! What about you daddy?"

"I wished that your mother would stop talking."

"Silly daddy, even I know mommy never stops talking."


	6. Endless Love

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 15  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Esme/Carlisle  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 459

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

She was easily the most beautiful woman on the ice; every movement she made was elegant and graceful. The gaggle of girls behind her kept a full grin on her face as she quietly coaxed them to follow her. Two ten-year-old boys went flying by her trying to impress her with their skating skills. She encouraged them and warned them to be mindful of all the other skaters on the rink at Rockefeller Centre.

One would never guess that she had three grown children and seven grandchildren all of whom she had endless love and patience for. Boisterous Emmett, cerebral Edward and Energizer bunny Alice managed to both have her tied around their little finger and be tied around her entire hand. Some days, I just sit back and watched my wife play puppeteer with them.

She wanted grandbabies so she coached Emmett on how to win the heart of the first girl who didn't just roll over when she saw his big dimpled grin. Rose made Em woo her for three years before agreeing to marry him and a year and a half later their twin boys were born. Edward and Bella only needed the occasional nudge to get them down the aisle. Bella came home pregnant from their honeymoon and gifted us with the first Cullen granddaughter. Two more girls followed in a little over three years. Alice had fallen in love with shy Texan, five years her senior. Jasper was so polite and considerate that Esme had teased me about replacing me with Jasper. Alice and I found it entertaining since we both knew that we already had our soul mates. Alice and Jasper tried everything but could not conceive a child. Six months after they had given up hope, a tragedy left three sisters orphans. Before I could finish telling the family about these poor girls, Alice had her coat on and drove over to the hospital to volunteer to be a foster mother. Jasper and Alice formally adopted them just two years ago. Ours was a large family filled with constant chaos and an endless supply of love.

I took my eyes off my wife and grandchildren long enough to go over to buy Esme a warm drink. The girl at the counter looked at me like I was crazy when I asked for exactly twelve marshmallows but I knew Esme would count them. Even our children remembered that their mother's marshmallows came in threes, fives, sevens or a dozen. I called her over to an empty section of the ice and handed her the drink. She kissed my cheek, opened the lid and smiled, "All of us."

"Yes the entire clan."

"Would you like a sip?"

"No, thanks Love. It's all for you."


	7. What Part Of No Do You Not Understand?

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 19  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 381

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

"Yeah, I'll just be waiting for you across the street at that diner. I thought maybe I could do it but I can't. Cemeteries and I do not mix, I know bodies are not going to rise from the dead and attack me. Trust me Edward, I know it is an irrational fear but you've got to give me some credit for taking ownership of my fears. I do not do snakes or cemeteries."

"Bella, I know it looks eerie but I'll hold your hand the entire time," Edward tried.

"Edward, what part of no do you not understand?" Bella sighed.

"So you're telling me that in eighty years when I die you won't go to my burial?"

"I'm cremating you and scattering your ashes in the little pond we are going to have in our backyard."

"What if I don't want to be cremated?"

"You'll be dead so I'll do as I please," Bella replied with a smirk.

"What if you go before me?" Edward smirked back thinking he had her.

"Emmett will make sure that I'm cremated and scattered in that pond and when you join me he'll toss you in too."

"I think I should really start to worry about the conversations you and Emmett have."

"Em and I could control the world if we wanted to. We've got a plan and it does not include cemeteries or snakes."

"No offense Bella but the only world I can see the two of you controlling is a Gummy Bear world."

"You are so not getting sex for the rest of this week."

"Bella? Come on you know I was only kidding, it's Em's involvement that makes everything highly unlikely."

"You don't give Em enough credit. Just because he rather play video games and eat gummy bears instead of read and drink fine wine doesn't mean he is not as intelligent as you. Em looks at the world very differently but what he sees is fascinating and very valid."

"OK, we are no longer talking about Emmett. I thought I could help you overcome this fear and I was obviously wrong. How does some coffee and apple pie at the diner sound?"

"It sounds great but I'm still cutting you off," Bella laughed as she started walking towards the diner.


	8. Uncle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 5  
Pen Name:Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 483

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

In hindsight, I should have known that when Emmett growled at me I had gone well past testing his patience. My boyfriend Edward's burly older brother has a very sweet spot for me and calls me his little sister. Sometimes, I team up with him to tease Edward or other times he saves me from yet another one of Alice's shopping trips.

I keep Emmett well stocked with gummy bears and I'm the only one who laughs when he opens a bag and tells all the bears it is time to hibernate in his stomach. Emmett was in my first class doing a work-study when I moved to Forks in the middle of my junior year. He welcomed me warmly, escorted me to my next class and was waiting for me when the bell rang. Em brought me over to gym and much to my embarrassment stayed to watch me take out three of my own teammates in volleyball.

When I came out of the change room after a fast shower, he was leaning against a locker smirking at me. He told me I was a menace to society and I whole-heartedly agreed. Emmett asked me to eat lunch with him and I met his girlfriend Rose, his sister Alice who I would have afternoon classes with and his brother Edward who was in my Biology class. After school, Alice introduced me to her boyfriend Jasper and convinced me to join them for dinner the next day.

Dinner went well and Dr. And Mrs. Cullen were so sweet and told me to call them Carlisle and Esme. Three weeks later, Edward and I were dating and we spent half of our time in the Cullen's gorgeous home with the entire family. Even my dad, Charlie would come over for Sunday dinner and stay to talk with Esme and Carlisle while we all went down to the basement.

I don't know why but today I was in a very mischievous mood. I hid Alice's favourite lipstick, told Rose off when she gave me a dirty look and wouldn't let Edward keep me on his lap. Jasper had given me a look that clearly stated not to mess with him so I turned to Emmett. After I grabbed his video game control and refused to give it back he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"I'm dunking you in the creek Bells if you don't promise to return Lindsey."

Yes, Em named all his electronics. I tried to squirm out of his hold but he had me in a vice grip and my arms were not long enough to hit his ass. He was lowering me in the creek before I cried Uncle and promised to return Lindsey. I still mess with his head but I now know how far I can go before teddy bear Em turns into Grizzly bear Em.


	9. I Do

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 12  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s):Kate/Garrett  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 495

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

My assistant poked her head in my door at exactly 1:05 to tell me that it was 1:05. I was well aware of this since I'd been starring at the little digital clock at the bottom of my computer screen for the last half an hour or so. I thanked her, grabbed my purse and headed off towards the elevator. I went down 15 floors and inserted the passkey to get off on the 20th floor. The elevator opened, I took a right and went over to the unmarked stairwell. An unmarked stairwell is a safety concern I thought to myself as I walked down the flight of stairs.

"Hello Beautiful, you are late."

"I can't control the speed of the elevator you idiot. Why the hell are we meeting in a bloody stairwell again?"

"Kate we are meeting in secret because your father would have a cow if he discovered that you had fallen in love with the enemy's handsome son."

"For your information, my dad would not have a cow; he'd have a global thermal nuclear meltdown."

Garrett chuckled and left a long kiss on my lips as he started to pull my layered chiffon purple blouse up. I broke away from his kiss to scold him, "The blouse stays on, you are not flinging it down on the dirty floor. I'm getting tired of these stairwell rendezvous Garrett."

"Kate, it is the only way we can safely see each other during the day and you know this."

"I'm tired of it. Some days I waste an hour just watching the clock tick down and I'm always starving because I spend my lunch hour in a stairwell having sex. There is a very nice boutique hotel two blocks up that is very discreet. We could have an hour and a half together and have lunch waiting for us."

"What if someone sees us walking up there?"

"Frankly my dear, I no longer give a fuck. I'm a 35 year old woman who is sick and tired of having to play games to be with the man I love. Screw my father, I'm the CEO and President and I'm ordering the corporate jet to be ready Friday morning to take us to Vegas. You have 3 days to find me a ring with a one-karat diamond on a white gold or platinum band. You can propose to me on the plane."

"Woman are you serious?"

"Deadly serious unless of course you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I do, Oh God I do."

"Perfect, then let's head to the hotel to celebrate."

"We'll need witnesses and I want a wedding band too."

"We can call everyone tonight and have them meet us at the airport on Friday. We'll tell them that it's a weekend getaway."

"Then it is settled, let's go check in to that hotel."

"Garrett have you ever regretted saying you'd follow me anywhere?"

"Never my love."


	10. Protection Detail

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 4  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Kate/Emmett  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 498

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

The band wasn't as bad as I expected it too be. At one point, I was even bopping my head to a song. When Kate and I had first arrived a steady stream of woman started checking me out and the brave ones came over to flirt with me. I was very nice but Kate quickly cleared her throat and told them I was taken. It started to get ridiculous so I had Kate turn on her barstool and rest her legs in my lap. I ran my hand up and down her ankle just like I did with Rose and that tiny yet intimate touch kept the girls away.

Kate went to school with the lead singer and when she found out they would be playing in Port Angeles her boyfriend Garrett agreed to take her. He'd never liked James so when he came down with a nasty flu I did what every best friend would do; I stepped up to protect his girl. We both trusted Kate; it was James putting her in a very uncomfortable situation we feared.

James had spent most of the set singing to Kate but he was currently looking at her like she was dinner and he was singing about fucking a girl into oblivion. She stood in front of me, pulled me down and planted a kiss on my lips. I smirked and kissed her forehead before holding her flush against my body. My strong arms wrapped around her waist, my chin resting on the top of her head. I could feel her body relax. After the set finished I kept Kate in my arms.

"Thanks Em, that look James was giving me was really creepy. Can we wait five minutes to see if he comes out? If he doesn't then we can leave."

"The look he was giving you was all kinds of fucked up. I'm not letting you go, if he wants a hug he can have one with my knuckles in his gut."

His five minutes were up and I had my hand on the door when I heard him call her name. We walked to meet him at the bar and I enclosed my arms around Kate once more. James gave me a dirty look and checked her out, mentally undressing her.

"No more braless tight T's Kate?"

"No, I gave up the slut look in college. Some of your stuff was really good, the last few songs not so much."

"They were all dedicated to you. So you finally traded in that lanky guy for the Hulk?"

"No, I'm with Garrett and Emmett now. I discovered the pleasures of a threesome. Both of them inside me at once is something I'll never give up."

"We've got to go dude, Kate gets pissy if she doesn't get any four times a day."

"Bye James."

"You have to let me tell this to Garrett," I laughed in the car.

"OK, the look on James face was priceless."


	11. I'll Always Be There

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 9  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Rose/Edward  
Rating:M  
Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

When my parents told me they hadn't seen Rose in a few hours, I had a good idea where she would be. The ladder was down so I climbed up to our old tree house. Rose looked like a deer caught in the headlights when I poked my head in. I could tell she had been crying and a plan to dismember her boyfriend started in my head.

"Rose, did Emmett…"

"This has nothing to do with Em. Leave me alone Edward."

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, you know damn well that I never leave you alone when you've been crying. If it's not Emmett then what is it?"

"Oh Edward, I've fucked up my life beyond repair."

"Am I going to be an Uncle because that would be good news."

"I'm not pregnant."

I moved over, sat down right beside my little sister and took her shaking hand in mine. I waited about 5 minutes then asked her what was wrong."

"Remember when I told you I had some pictures taken my senior year of college?"

"You mean the nude pictures for Playboy?"

"Yes well I didn't tell you that I had more taken this year and I'm Miss November. My issue hit the stands two weeks ago."

"Congratulations."

"Edward are you insane? It's not just the magazine, the 40 pics taken in college, a 10 minute video and all the pictures from the shoot are already on the Playboy website. Mom and dad are going to die of embarrassment and disown me."

"Rose, mom and dad love you too much to ever disown you. Does Emmett know?"

"He was there Thursday when they called to tell me I was one of the three finalists for Playmate of the Year. They want me to do another shoot and a video with the other 2 girls. The readers and online subscribers will pick the winner this year."

"If you are so worried then say no."

"Em and I could really use the money and I've seen the other 2 girls, I'd win Edward. They want me in LA on Tuesday."

"Rose, mom and dad already know about the pictures. When you didn't tell them I knew someone would see them and mention it. I didn't want them to be caught off guard nor did I want them to be ashamed of you. Dad didn't want to see the pictures; he took my word for it when I said they were classy. Mom well was mom; she looked at everything, including the video and studied them. She talked about the lighting and background and how beautiful you looked. I had to finally tell her she was freaking me out to get her to shut up."

"Really?"

"Yes, you need to go in and apologize for not giving them enough credit and tell them you are in the running for Playmate of the Year."

"How did …"

"I've had a subscription since I was 18. An online one for the last 5 years."


	12. Memories

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #2  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Esme/Carlisle  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 457

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

The last time I saw my wife she was heading over to the cottage to bring over the batch of chocolate chip cookies she made for our granddaughter Renesmee. Nessie was on a cookie kick lately and she wouldn't eat a proper human breakfast without some cookies for dessert. She only liked her mother's oatmeal raisin cookies and Esme's chocolate chips. Much to Alice's chagrin she turned her nose up to the gourmet cookies Alice had ordered. I'd gone to my study to read the latest issue of the New England Journal of Medicine. I looked at my watch and realized Esme had been gone for several hours. I was going to see if she was still at the cottage and headed downstairs when I heard soft jazz music playing in the living room. Esme was sitting on the floor with a hundred pictures covering the coffee table.

"Darling, what are you doing?"

"Bella was putting the latest pictures she took of Renesmee in an album and it made me think of the shoe boxes I have with pictures in them. I grabbed two and I'm organizing them. Look, it's Rose and Emmett's first wedding. They both look so young even though they haven't changed a bit."

"It's the clothing styles that date them. Emmett sure has grinned his way out of several mishaps," Carlisle chuckled.

"It's so hard to stay mad at Em, he's just a big kid with the kindest heart."

"Rose's fierce loyalty has always impressed me. She can be too intense sometimes but she balances Emmett's goofiness."

"Edward at his piano, he's smiling but his eyes are so dull. Bella put the sparkle in his eyes. It hurt me so much to see him lonely all those years," Esme sighed.

"I know Darling, but look how happy he is now. Never thought we could have a grandbaby but leave it to Edward to have super sperm."

Esme started laughing and went back to sorting more pictures. Carlisle figured out her system and started helping her out. He found a picture of them standing in front of the pyramids in Egypt and smiled softly as he handed it to his wife. "You know we've never taken a trip on the Orient Express. I think we should start planning it tomorrow."

"You are such a romantic."

"Where is our pile of pictures?"

"Right here," Esme responded kissing his hand as he held it out.

"My beautiful wife, I think you should finish this later. We've got a date in our bedroom."

" Let's see if we can chase Rose and Emmett out of the house," she replied before perfectly arching one eyebrow.

"Better yet, let's see if we can get Alice and Jasper out too."


	13. Optical Illusion

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 3  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

When Charlie called me threatening to kill me if Bella got hurt, I had absolutely no fucking idea what he was talking about. I managed to convey this to him minus the F word. He told me to get my ass over there and see if I could reason with Bella. I had visions of her sitting on top of the roof and with Bella's track record she'd accidentally slip and end up with a broken back. I rushed over to the house and found Charlie on the porch.

"Where is she Charlie?"

"You mean you didn't see my foolish daughter? I know where you live Cullen and you would have had to stop…."

"I was in town picking up some sewing supplies for Esme when you called. Why would I have to stop?"

"Start walking home kid and you'll see what I mean. Tell her she's got fifteen minutes before I send a squad car out to arrest her."

I started walking and was thinking that Charlie was out of his mind when I saw her. Bella was laying down smack dab in the middle of the road. She was literally on the divider line resting her head in her hands.

"Bella?"

"I'm trying to make a point."

"Alice didn't mention this Bella so you are going to have to work with me here. What point are you trying to make and why does it have to be made in the middle of the road?"

"Look down at your feet Edward. What do you see?"

"The pavement and a divider line."

"How many lines do you see?"

"Two."

"Exactly, now look down the road and tell me how many lines you see?"

"It looks like one but it's actually an optical illusion…"

"EDWARD! How many bloody lines?" Bella screamed in frustration.

"Whoa, one, I see one Bella. How many lines do you see?" Edward asked wondering if Bella had snapped.

"I know what you are thinking and to answer your unspoken query, no I haven't lost my mind. Well not yet anyway."

"Bella, can we go talk somewhere where you don't run the risk of getting run over? How about we go to our meadow."

"Argh! Edward for someone with as many degrees as you have; you can be quite stupid. I bet you Jasper and Emmett would get it."

"I guess I'm stupid then, would you kindly explain the point you are trying to make?"

"I'm lying on the divider to symbolically show that I'm no longer a child who needs to have her hand held. The two lines BEHIND me are you or Charlie thinking you know what is best for me. The single line AHEAD of me is a strong independent Bella who can carry you on my shoulders. I'm tired of waiting around for you to take my wishes seriously. I want you to turn me. I want to start our eternal life together."

"If I agree will you get up?"

"Yes"

"I agree."

"Finally!"


	14. Cherish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 1  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Rosalie

Rating:M  
Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

"Emmett, how did Jasper manage to alter my mood so dramatically that I agreed to take a stinky public bus to Seattle with you?" Rosalie asked in low whisper.

"Actually he didn't have to do very much once Alice said she saw us having incredible sex in a Seattle hotel. I sort of stopped thinking for a few minutes but I heard Alice tell you to hang up the phone because she saw us never making it by plane."

"Why aren't we driving either of our cars?"

"That one I wondered about too but Edward just reminded us that you never bet against Alice. This is apparently an experience we are going to cherish. You know those little candy bears that guy across from us is eating, I think I'd love them if I were still you know."

"Not a diabetic?" Rose asked with a grin.

"Is that what the kids are calling it today?" Emmett laughed back.

"So we are stuck on this bus for four hours?"

"Yes a little longer if we miss the ferry."

"What are we going to do for four hours? You have games on your phone I'm sure and I guess I can do some shopping on my phone."

"Works for me."

An hour later Emmett got a text from Alice telling him to look around the bus for inspiration. He looked at the guy across from them again and he was still eating those bear shaped candies.

"Rose, we've got to buy some of those for Bella. I want to tell her how to eat them."

"My silly Em, if it will make you happy we can do that."

"Thanks Rosy," Emmett said as he looked around the bus for the inspiration Alice mentioned. He noticed the couple two rows up and smiled. He pushed up the arm between their seats and asked Rose to put her phone away. Once she did he got her to cuddle up to him and they pretended to sleep

"We need to do this more Em, I forgot how nice it feels to be held."

"I like this too, I feel like I'm protecting you, even though you don't need it."

Once in Seattle, Emmett hailed a cab to the Four Seasons Seattle. While Emmett checked them in he noticed Alice and Esme heading over to the lobby to surprise Rose. Two hours latter he was wearing a tux and standing at the front of a conference room waiting for Rose to walk down the aisle and marry him again.

Rose walked down the aisle on Carlisle's arm and mesmerized Emmett is a simple flowing white gown and tiara. Jasper was performing the ceremony and before he started Rose asked to say something.

"Em, if I could cry I'd be a mess right now. I love that you wanted to surprise me and this is one of the most romantic things you've ever done for me. I'll cherish this moment for the rest of our forever."


	15. Cafe Mocha

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 6  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Kate/Felix/Garrett  
Rating:M  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

When my editor met me in the lobby of our building with a large Café Mocha, I thought for ten seconds that I was going to be fired. I searched his eyes and they looked cautious not sad so I knew I still had a job.

"What is that saying about being wary of gifts?" I asked after plucking the cup out of his hand.

"Why don't we have a seat in the lobby?"

"Felix, you figure I won't yell at you in the lobby? Guess again. Are you sending me to do a photo essay in Siberia?"

"No, I'm sending you to the United Kingdom to pick out the top ten castle's to visit."

"I love it! Whoa, why do you still look like I could attack you at any moment?"

"Well for starters it's a lengthy assignment, you'll be gone for 6 weeks and you won't be taking the pictures this time."

"Come on Felix, you know how brilliant I am with a camera!"

"I know that but what the CEO wants he gets. He insisted that your sole mission was to judge, capture the mood and use your photographic eye to make your decisions. He wants 400-500 words per choice out of you."

"That won't be a problem. Felix you know I'm going to take pictures anyway."

"I know, it's how you work. I've cleared your day. Someone from the British Tourism Office will be coming by to load you up with guides and maps."

"Today, holy crap when am I leaving?"

"You are booked in first class on British Airways, leaving Saturday morning." Felix replied.

"Felix, who is the photographer assigned to accompany me?"

"It's Garrett," Felix stated then flinched.

Kate wanted to laugh; she took a few minutes to put on her poker face then responded, "So I'm stuck with Garrett for 6 weeks. I'm a better photographer than he is."

"I agree but I also think Garrett is very talented too. I know the two of you barely speak. I also remember that the last time I saw both of you together you were arguing. You are a true professional Kate and I think you will love being able to travel around at a leisurely pace."

"If I'm leaving Saturday I have arrangements I need to make. I'll come in tomorrow but that's it."

"That's fine with me. Shall we go upstairs? Alice has all your flight information."

An hour later, Garrett walked into Kate's office closed the door and plunked his large frame down on the couch. "Six weeks together my Love, can you believe it?"

"Now do you understand why I insist that everyone thinks we don't like each other? Only Alice knows our secret. We can celebrate our fifth anniversary in London."

"I'll go all out and buy you fish and chips and a pint at a pub," Garrett chuckled.

"You mean High Tea at the Savoy. We can order room service for dinner."

"I love the way you think Kate."


	16. Baby Blues

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 7  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Rosalie/Emmett  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 495

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Somewhere above me, high up on a tree my husband sat waiting just incase I needed him. I always told him that I was fine and that I just needed to go for a walk. Problem was that every time I went for a walk I broke down and eventually needed him to comfort me. Tomorrow would be my nieces 3rd birthday and if I didn't deal with my emotions today, I wouldn't be able to suck them up tomorrow. I no longer hated Carlisle for turning me. I've been a vampire for 80 years now and it has truly only been in the last 3 years that I have understood why Carlisle felt that being immortal was better than death for me. Finding Emmett two years later and falling in love with him made the last 74 years bearable. My world changed when Renesmee was born.

For those first three days, all my dreams had come true. I had a beautiful baby girl to love, cuddle and care for. Bella was very generous letting me have time with her daughter but I always had to give her back at the end of most days. My greatest regret was not being able to have a child of my own. I know that the damage Royce and his disgusting friends did to me when they brutally raped me over and over again would have made it impossible to ever conceive if I had somehow survived but my knowledge did little to heal my heart. I walked a little further in the forest and caught the scent of deer. I noticed a doe and its mother drinking from the creek. The venom in my mouth barely bothered to pool and I took a step forward expecting them to both run away. The mother's head snapped up and meet my eyes. I guess that she sensed that I wasn't a danger to her and her baby. She went back to drinking but kept her eye on me. I didn't blame her; I would have left quickly if I were her.

I heard some rustling in the trees and then a solid thump about fifty feet behind me.

"Emmett don't you dare touch them," I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Roe, you've told me that I'm a big baby how many times?"

"Roughly five thousand."

"You've done a great job taking care of me and I mean my emotional needs not the sexual ones. You are a non traditional mother and have been since the day I opened my eyes and saw my angel."

"If I could cry I would be. Come on my sweet Babe; let's go home."

"Does Rosy want to cuddle up in my arms while I play with her hair?"

"Yes."

Em put his arm around my back and we walked back through the forest. My heart was still sad but it was no longer broken. I wouldn't trade Emmett in for triplets.


	17. Road Trip

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 11  
Pen Name:Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Jasper/Alice/Renesmee/Bella/Edward  
Rating:M  
Word Count: 446

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

"Pleeeeeeeeessssseeee Mommy and Daddy," Renesmee begged on her knees.

"Bella, we will only be gone for three weeks and you know I would never let anything happen to my niece," Jasper added.

"Edward, if you can't trust your favourite sister who can you trust? I can see us there and we are all having fun. Oh umm I just saw something. Jasper I'll save you the fight with Nessie now. You are not allowed to drink a Kangaroo or a Koala and some other animal that I know the name of but I just can't think of it right now."

"Dude, now you know how I feel, I can only eat male bears thanks to the squirt," Emmett teased.

"What about school young lady?" Bella asked knowing she'd be giving in any second.

Esme smiled, "Alice came to me when she had this idea and I already have Nessie doing research about Australia."

"How are you going to deal with the sun?" Edward asked.

"Very carefully using my favourite weather girl," Jasper responded giving Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, it's winter time in Australia now so the sun doesn't shine as often as it would in the summer."

"What's the capital of Australia?" Rose asked.

"There are actually eight capital cities but the nation's capital is Canberra," Nessie answered proudly.

"Renesmee, your mom and I will talk about this tonight once you are asleep. I want you to know right now that Jacob will not be going with you."

"I know, Aunty Alice said she didn't see him with us three weeks ago."

"You've been planning this for a month Alice? Why didn't you come to us first before getting her hopes up?" Bella asked giving her best friend the evil eye.

"I saw it happening so I knew we could wait until our plans were fully made."

"You bought the plane tickets already didn't you?" Edward sighed.

"Not yet because there is still the matter of her passport. The easiest way for us to travel is to get Jenks to make her our daughter. Otherwise, we need notarized permission letters and it gets more complicated. I didn't want to go ahead with travel documents without getting your permission," Jasper answered.

"I appreciate that Jasper plus Jenks would rather deal with me than you. What names do you guys travel with anyways?"

"Mine says Cullen-Hale and Jasper's is just Hale."

"If it's fine with Edward, I suggest we use Cullen-Hale," Bella stated.

"Pretty please Daddy?"

"Fine, but I am going to write down rules for the three of you and trust me I'll know if you break them."

"I love you Mom and Dad!"


	18. Just Browsing

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 14  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating:M  
Word Count: 490

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

She walked into the store on a slow Wednesday morning and I noticed her immediately. OK so the store was empty and I would have noticed anyone but this wasn't anyone; this was a pretty girl. The girl had long mahogany hair and rich chocolate brown eyes. I smiled at her and asked if there was anything I could help her with. She said she was just looking and I went back to reading my book until I got bored. The girl was more interesting to study. She was slender with very fair skin, plump lips and a thin nose. She was wearing clothes that hung off her but I noticed her skinny jeans and when she dropped a record she bent over and I admired her fine ass for a few seconds before she stood up again. An hour later, she was still looking and my coffee was finished.

"Hi, are you sure there is nothing I can help you with? You've been roaming around for more than an hour."

"Is there a time limit?"

"No, but it's time for my break and I'm the only one in the store," I lied.

"Oh."

"How about you come with me and I'll buy you a coffee. I get a twenty minute break then we can come straight back here."

"I guess that would be OK. What is your name?"

"My name is Edward and yours is?"

"Bella."

"Bella means beautiful, you suit your name."

Bella turned this adorable shade of pink from blushing and I wondered just how far down that blush went since I could only see part of her collarbone.

"Thank you, your name sounds old fashioned. In fact, the only Edward I can think of is Prince Edward. Do people call you Ed?"

"Just my younger brother when he is annoying me."

"I don't have to worry about that I'm an only child."

"I also have a younger sister. She calls me Eddy. I'm trying to break her of that habit."

"Could you take a little longer break? There is a great little café about a ten minute walk from here called The Coffee Mug."

"I've been there before, their coffee is great and they have these red velvet cupcakes that are to die for."

"Have you tried the mint chocolate ones? They are my favourite."

Edward looked at his watch, "I'm sure the owner won't care if I take an hour long break. What record were you looking for? I'm sure I could find it for you when we come back."

"I was seriously just browsing Edward. My Mom gave me her portable record player and I thought I'd make use of it."

"Oh, let me put the closed sign on the door and we can go."

I'll meet you outside," Bella replied with a smile happy that she finally decided to go in and strike up a conversation with the hot guy behind the counter.


	19. Coolest Uncle Ever

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 18  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Renesmee/Emmett  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 492

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

The leaves had started to change colour about two weeks ago and thanks to a very windy night many of them resembled a patchwork quilt on our expansive green lawn. Uncle Jasper found me swishing my legs through some of them and asked if I had ever jumped in a pile of leaves before. The idea intrigued me and I followed Uncle Jasper back in to the main house. He suggested that Uncle Emmett was probably great at making piles of leaves. I knew that Uncle Em would never say no to me; I just had to accept that he'd join me. I found him playing one of his video games and I stood in front of the screen.

"Ness, you're in my way Sweetie."

"Will you play with me, outside?"

"When?"

"Now."

"What do you want to do?"

"Jump around in a big pile of leaves but I don't know how to pile them."

"Oh that's easy you just grab a rake and push them all together to make a great big pile."

"So will you help me then?"

"Sure why not. I get to jump once too though."

"Deal," I said before Uncle Em swept me up in his arms and carried me out of the house.

Once we were outside he put me on his shoulders and we walked out towards the shed to get the big rake and then headed for the tree line. I showed him where I was playing before and I asked him to flip me off his shoulders. I stood on his shoulders and he gave me a small toss in the air allowing me to do two somersaults before landing on my feet.

It took him a minute to create a pile that went up to my shoulders. He insisted on showing me proper jumping technique and sent the leaves in all directions after he jumped in. It looked like a lot of fun and I clapped excitedly.

"Jumpy claps? Ness you are spending too much time with Alice," he laughed before flashing me that big dimpled grin that I loved so much.

He had the leaves assembled in an even bigger pile a minute or so later and I took a running start before flinging myself into the leaves. I landed on my bum but it didn't hurt since Emmett had made a crash pad at the bottom out of leaves. I didn't displace that many leaves so it was ready for me to go again in less than a minute. I lost track of time since I was having so much fun and it wasn't until I waited for Uncle Em to take another turn that I noticed it was getting dark.

"Thanks Uncle Em this was so much fun."

"I had a great time too Ness. We better get back before your father starts freaking out."

"You are the coolest and best Uncle ever."

"Aw I love you too Ness."


	20. Pool Party

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 21  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Emmett  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 495

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

"Emmett! Can you wait for me I need to ask you something?"

"Sure Shorty," Emmett replied his voice booming across the lecture hall.

"You know I'm not short, you are just freakishly tall," I said with a grin ignoring the daggers his girlfriend Rosalie was giving me.

"Fine, Brown Eyed Girl, what can I do for you?"

Bella sighed and shook her head, "You are impossible Emmett Cullen. I was just wondering about Edward, I haven't seen him in our Lit class all week and we got an assignment today."

"Eddy gets migraines and he's had two this week. His medication clears them up but they knock him on his ass. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Just homework."

"I'm throwing a pool party at one. You should come over, have some fun and keep him company."

"I can get my work done by then. Thanks Emmett, invitation accepted."

"Give me your cell so I can put in my number and our address."

I smiled and was heading off in the opposite direction when I heard Rosalie hiss at Emmett for inviting me and I stopped to hear his response. He basically told her to get over it because Edward was always talking about Bella from his Lit class. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

I didn't get much work done that night or on Saturday but I looked good when I left the house. I was wearing a simple blue bathing suit with a cut out at my hips underneath a pair of beige shorts and black Radiohead T-shirt. I brought a bag with a towel, underwear and our Lit assignment. I told Charlie I was leaving for most of the day. He asked me to call if I was going to be out late.

Twenty minutes later, I was pulling up to the driveway and parked. I rang the doorbell and was surprised when Edward opened the door. His hair was its usual hot mess and his green eyes quickly went from startled to friendly. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and blue board shorts. A few days worth of growth covered his chiseled jaw.

"Bella, hi! I didn't know you were coming today."

"Emmett invited me yesterday. How is your head?"

"Much better today, as long as I keep my sunglasses on I can go outside."

"That's great, I was a little worried when I didn't see you in class all week. Emmett told me about your migraine problem."

"They suck, I hope you don't get them."

"I've only had a few brought on by too much stress. We got an assignment yesterday so I brought a copy of it to you."

"That was very nice of you Bella. Come in."

"Wow, I like your house," I stated as I toed off my Chucks.

"Thanks, I'll have to go thank Em for inviting you. Do you swim?"

"I'll go in if you do."

"Deal, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."


	21. Planning

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 16  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Carlisle/Esme  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 498

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

It's not everyday that you boyfriend's family stands you in front of a map of the world and tells you to pick where you want to go for two weeks in the beginning of the summer. I knew Alice would want me to pick Milan so she could spend all her money shopping. The Pixie actually had her own foot mould in Christian Louboutin's Milan factory. Hmm Milan is out, she'd want me to wear those beautiful but far too high-heeled shoes.

Jasper would want to go to Texas or explore Civil War battlefields. I would expire from heat exhaustion in a day so Texas was out and thanks to Jasper I've heard more than I ever wanted to know about the Civil War.

Rose would urge me to think of Europe and then casually mention that either Greece or the French Riviera was gorgeous this time of the year. The idea did intrigue me so I put a little map pin in the middle of the Mediterranean.

Before he left the room, Emmett had coughed Disney World. I dismissed the idea but now I was thinking of it as a viable option. I think it would be hard not to enjoy being in the happiest place on Earth and the grand hotels there seemed to be top notch. I'd like to wake up and sip my coffee on the balcony while a giraffe walked past. I was also a huge Harry Potter fan so going to the Universal for the day would be a dream come true.

As much as I loved my boyfriend, I wanted to kick his fine ass. Edward refused to help me. I had half a mind to pick a place where there was nothing but shopping to do just to irritate him. Of course, I wouldn't do that because it would drive me bonkers too.

I told Edward to leave the room since he was useless and looked over at Carlisle and Esme. This was their brilliant idea so I was going to force them to help me.

"Carlisle, I'm torn between the Mediterranean and well Orlando."

"Why Orlando, Dear?" Esme asked.

"Disney and Harry Potter at Universal Studios," I answered.

"I know why you'd pick the Mediterranean Bella, it's so beautiful. I might have a suggestion for you."

"I'm listening, Carlisle."

"I think you'd love London and Leavesden studio where all 8 Harry Potter movies were made is now open to the public. We could spend a few days in London, a day at the studio and then fly to Nice or Athens for the rest of the time or spend 5 days in each."

"We could also go to Disney Paris for a day too Bella," Esme suggested.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris."

Esme laughed, rubbed her hands together, shut the study door and locked it. "Fire up the computer Carlisle and pass Bella a pad of paper and pen. This is going to be so much fun!"


	22. Talk To The Hand Alice

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 17  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Alice/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

"Alice, I swear to God, this has to be one of your dumbest ideas ever! I think I'd be safer in a pair of sky-high stilettos. You want me to roller skate? Hi, I'm your former best friend Bella Swan and I can barely manage to ice skate and you want me to try to skate on four tiny wheels on hard concrete? I'm out of here."

"Bella you can't leave!" Alice pleaded.

"Why, what are you up to Mary Alice?"

"Nothing," Alice clearly lied.

"I'm sick and tired of playing Ethel to your Lucy, no good every comes out of one of your hair brained schemes! Even Rose was smart enough to decline your invitation because you probably didn't lie to her."

"That is mean Bella and Rose is coming. She said she had to do something first."

"Yeah, get out of Dodge!"

"Bella if I didn't meddle in your life you'd spend all your time in our apartment studying and reading."

"So? You should know by now that Defying Gravity is a song from the musical Wicked and not something a klutz like me can do. You can skate, I'm going to go get a piece of cardboard pizza and hope you fall hard on your ass."

"Bella Swan…"

"Talk to the hand Alice."

Bella went over to the snack shop and ordered a vegetarian pizza and a bottle of water. She sat down at one of the tables and ate the slice of pizza, wishing her water was vodka while pulling out a book from her purse. Thirty pages later she heard his voice and looked up at Alice's older brother.

"Hi Bella, can I join you?"

"Sure Edward, how is school going?"

"Pretty good, the year is almost over."

"I like vacations but I get bored and miss learning."

"Is that why your head is always in a book?"

"Yes, although right now it's because I'm pissed at your sister and I'm ignoring her."

"Don't be too hard on her, I asked her to get you to a place where we could talk. She picked a stupid place but now I can talk to you."

"I'm tired of her dragging me places that she likes without considering what I might like."

"Alice has never understood the difference between scheming and asking. "

"Ain't that the truth. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Bella, I like you and I'm going to Europe for 40 days. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"Holy crap! Are you serious?"

"Very."

"I mean the part about liking me."

"Totally serious about that, I've liked you for several years."

"No Alice, just you and me in Europe getting to know each other much better?"

"Exactly but I'll be upfront, I hope when we get back you'll be my girlfriend."

"When are we leaving?"

"The week after your last exam."

"Yes and I think it's only fair to admit that I like you too."


	23. Up On The Roof

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 23  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Renesmee/Emmett  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 492

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

She'd been gone for two hours and Bella and Edward were starting to get worried. Bella called Jacob's cell phone and he told her that he hadn't seen Nessie since the night before. Alice had not had any visions until she pulled me aside and told me that I was the one who would find her and where. She was sitting on the top of Charlie's roof.

"Monster, are you coming down or am I going up?"

"Go away Uncle Em."

"All right I'm on my way… Hi Ness."

"What part of go away do you not understand?"

"Wow, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that because my niece is not that rude," I said as I jumped up and sat down on the roof beside her.

"No one ever listens to me and my Dad can read my mind. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

"Yes kiddo I do. I get ignored so often I don't care anymore and your father can read my mind too. Plus I've been subjected to this for a hell of a lot longer than you, so get over it."

"I'm tired of being treated like a six year old."

"Monster, you are a six year old. You might look sixteen but you are not. You are wise beyond your years but you are still a kid. Enjoy it because you only have about two more years before you look as old as your Mom. You have a lifetime to do whatever the hell you want to do."

"Are my parents mad at me?"

"No just worried. Now I suggest we leave before your Grandpa shows up and wants to know how we got up here."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, Emmett's cell phone rang. Alice told him that Charlie was on the way and they had to move. Renesmee took her sweet time and they were walking towards the Jeep when Charlie pulled up in his cruiser.

"Ness? Emmett? Is something wrong?"

"Bella and Edward are a little mad at Ness so she asked me to drive over to see if you were here."

"Need a hug kiddo?"

"Yes please."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked as he held her.

"No, I just needed one of your special hugs. I feel much better now."

"Do you want to come in for dinner?"

"Lockie has been gone for a few hours Charlie I think it's best if I get her back home."

"Lockie? Seriously Uncle Em? You have so many nicknames for me."

"Yes I do, now give your Grandpa a kiss and we have to go."

"Bye Emmett thanks for bringing her over."

"Anytime Charlie. Ness get your butt in the Jeep."

"Will you stay with me while Mom and Dad chew me out?" Renesmee asked as she put on her seat belt and waved at Charlie.

"Sure kiddo, you know I'll always be there."


	24. Dandelions

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 24  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Kate/ Garrett  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 397

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Sometimes you just need to be alone with your thoughts even if it means leaving the warmth of your bed and squirming out of your new husband's arms. I sat in the living room of our hotel suite for an hour but I was thinking about all my past boyfriends and how they had all eventually abandoned me. A few of them told me I was emotionally unavailable and one even called me a succubus.

Garrett, my sweet, darling husband fought for five months to get me to go out with him. He was relentless and finally wore me down by presenting me with a bouquet of dandelions that he had picked and tied together with another dandelion. He'd told me that most people wrote them off as weeds but they looked like cheery little flowers to him. Garrett told me that I saw myself as a weed but he saw me as flower. After I stopped crying I punched him hard in the arm and kissed him even harder. A year later we were married in a small ceremony and were currently honeymooning at a five star resort.

I got tired of thinking about my past and the doubts that were seeping into my mind. Garrett loved me and he'd never walk away from me, even if I pushed him away he'd turn into a strong impenetrable force and refuse to move. I thought about his brief wedding vows to me as I walked out the patio door and headed to the shore. No one in their right mind was out this early in the morning but I walked in just a little bit; enough to feel the wet sand between my toes. I lost track of how long I stood there until I noticed the sun rising through the reflection of the water. I knew Garrett would be up and I smiled when he handed me a cup of coffee as soon as I walked back into the suite.

"Have you finally realized that you are worthy of a lifetime of happiness with me?"

"Yes, I was just saying goodbye to the doubts."

"Shall we go for breakfast or go back to bed?"

"I ordered room service last night while you were in the shower. How about we cuddle on the couch and wait for breakfast?"

"I love you Kate."

"I love you more Garrett."


	25. Yes, Dear

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 22  
Pen Name: Cathy9  
Pairing/Character(s): Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 431

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

We were driving down a country lane heading for a quaint little inn that I envisioned Jasper and I having a lovely weekend at. Sunlight was streaming in from the canopy of trees we had been driving through the last five minutes or so. I pictured them about a month ago full of multi-coloured leaves and wished I could have seen them. Ever since I'd been turned I had to stay clear of sunlight and thankfully my gift gave me extra protection. I would have made a kick ass weather girl.

Jasper was fooling around with the radio looking for a station he liked. I saw him finding it and then saw myself changing it half an hour latter when I was sick of his country music. Don't get me wrong; I don't hate any type of music it's just that I can only listen to different genres for a certain amount of time. I'm sick of pop after an hour, I'm sick of Edward playing the piano after an hour and a half. I give rap twenty minutes if I'm feeling generous. I give chamber music five minutes tops. I smack Jasper's hand away and set it on a station that will be tolerable to both of us until we get to the inn.

The sun streams in from another section of trees and I twist my arm this way and that, catching the light and watching my arm shine like diamonds. When Edward told me Bella thought he was beautiful I knew exactly what she meant.

"Don't even think about changing that dial Jasper!"

"Yes, Dear," Jasper replied very patronizingly.

I gave him the evil eye then went back to looking out the window and playing with the beams of sunlight. Suddenly the beams of light disappeared and it made me frown. The sun had still not made a return engagement twenty minutes later and I told Jasper to turn the car around.

"Are we on the wrong road? Did I miss the cutoff?"

"No, I was having fun with my friend Miss Sun and she's clearly not around here."

"So you want me to drive how far back so you can wave your arm around like a child?"

I was going to say twenty- five minutes but his tone changed my mind, "forty minutes should do it."

"Alice, anyone ever tell you that you are a high maintenance pain in the ass?"

"Shut it and turn the car around or it will be a very long time before you get any from me."

"Yes, Dear," Jasper sighed again.


End file.
